The invention relates to mechanical handling apparatus, and more particularly a support surface with roller devices where the rollers can be selectively positioned between raised and lowered positions relative to the surrounding support surface.
Mechanical handling apparatus is known which comprises a row of rollers which is supported by an inflatable device so that when the device is inflated at least a part of the rollers stands above a support surface and renders any goods on the rollers mobile. When the device is deflated the rollers are retracted wholly below the support surface, leaving the goods immobile on the surface. A row of apertures is provided in the support surface to allow the rollers to be moved from the retracted position to the protruding position, one aperture being provided for each roller.
A problem with the known apparatus is that debris can fall through the apertures provided in the support surface, and that debris can then puncture the inflatable device. A channel-shaped body is provided beneath the row of rollers in order to try and prevent any debris which falls through the apertures from puncturing the inflatable device, but the body has open ends and so cannot entirely prevent debris from falling onto the inflatable device.
The invention seeks to mitigate this problem.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided mechanical handling apparatus comprising a support surface for supporting a load, and a plurality of rollers, each roller being rotatably mounted on an axle for moving a load over the support surface, the support surface comprising an aperture for each roller so that either the rollers or the support surface can be moved between a first position in which at least a part of each roller is proud of the support surface and a second position in which each roller is substantially flush with or recessed below the support surface, at least two rollers being mounted on each axle.
By providing at least two rollers on each axle, with an aperture for each roller, rather than one roller on each axle and one aperture as in the known device, it becomes possible to reduce the size of the apertures thereby reducing the amount of debris that can fall through the apertures.
The apparatus may comprise a body which forms an open-topped enclosure about the rollers to prevent debris which falls through the apertures from exiting the body.
The body may be channel-shaped having two end plates.
The apparatus may comprise means for moving the body so that the rollers move between the first position and the second position.
The moving means may be inflatable, in which case, having a body which forms an open-topped enclosure about the rollers will prevent debris from puncturing the inflatable moving means.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided mechanical handling apparatus comprising a support surface for supporting a load, and a body including a plurality of rollers for moving a load over the support surface, the support surface comprising an aperture for each roller so that either the rollers or the support surface can be moved between a first position in which at least a part of each roller is proud of the support surface and a second position in which each roller is substantially flush with or recessed below the support surface, the body forming an open-topped enclosure about the rollers so as to prevent debris which falls through the apertures from exiting the body.